thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Parasto Fulton
Parasto is VDA's District 14 male tribute. Please don't use him without my permission. Information Name: Parasto Fulton District: 14 Gender: Male Age: 15 Appearance: Parasto has white skin, inherited form both his father and his mother. He has dark red hair, with dirty blonde highlights in the front part of his hair. He has big brown eyes and he is wearing two red gloves at both his hands. He actually stands up as an ordinary district 14 boy and has an average body when compared to the other kids in his district. He does not have many muscles or things like that, although he is relatively strong and tall for his age. Height: 5'7 Personality: Parasto is a real intelligent boy, and he can think out in a plan or a strategy in a matter of seconds. He is one of the most clever boys of the district, and is also one of the smartest. He is also decided and courageous, so when he puts a ideia in his mind, he will likely fulfill the mission, doing everything he can to reach his objective. He does not have afraid of failing, since he knows that the only way of doing something right is making a mistake at least once. He is also talkative when he knows somebody well, but he will probably ignore anybody at their first meeting. He is not that popular, but he is not that isolated, even though his best friends are the Celadonbirds. Backstory: Parasto's family always was a mutt breeder one. Starting from his grandfather until his father, they all started to specialize in the bird mutts area. When Parasto was a mere five years old boy, his father and his grandpa would already teach him how to prepare and make new bird mutts to deliver to the Capitol. The Capitol would use these mutts to transform into jabberjays or even artificial mockingbirds, so for this reason, his family started to be one of the richest ones around the district. However, when he completed seven, his grandfather died in an accident in the factory, and it led Parasto's father to depression for the next few weeks. While his father was away, his mother tried to repeat the formula made originally by Parasto's father and grandpa, but with no sucess. So Parasto decided to do himself a new bird mutt, made totally by him. He named the bird 'Celadonbirds' after his grandfather's name - which was Celadon. His formula went right in the theory, so he decided to finally executate his mission. His bird was supposed to fly faster and easier than the other ones, and also they would be friendly and loyal to humans. Everything was going right, and when the mutt machine stopped to funcionate, two birds appeared and sung their first melody. Parasto got really happy and named the pair of birds 'Female Celadon' and 'Male Celadon'. When his father got better from the depression, he showed up to his father the two birds that he created, but his father said that he hated it, and they were the worst mutts he ever saw. Parasto ran to his bedroom, and started to cry, just as his father ordered for him to abandonate the two birds. Parasto decided to do so and let the two birds alone at the forest, all by themselves. However, eight years later, Parasto's father had to go to the forest to collect DNA from some animals, and got attacked by a giant bear. However, someone saved him. To be most exact, they saved him. Both 'Male Celadon' and 'Female Celadon' called out the bear's attention with their melody and the bear started to chase them, leaving Parasto's father alone. When he got at home, he told Parasto he could have the birds. Parasto, happy, went to the forest and just imitated the melody of the Celadonbirds, and they quickly flied to where he was. When the reaping day arrived and Parasto's name was called, everyone in the crowd could hear the birds singing again, this time a sadness song. Weapon(s): Parasto never had any idea of how to work out with weapons, even though there are optional career academies all over the district. Instead, he prefered to stay at home with his birds, so he barely had a contact with any weapon. He actually only knows how to work out with knifes, so he will try get better at using them during the training sessions. If he could learn more about how to stab someone properly or throw the knives with good aim, he would become perfect using it. Skills: Being an intelligent boy, Parasto knows that his principal strenght/skill is his intelligence, and it means the ideas and strategies that he thinks about. If he could lead an alliance or even be part of one, he could easily think of a plan to kill out the other tributes with no direct contact to them. Another thing he can be proud about is the fact that he is actually a great runner, reaching high speeds and running for kilometers without getting tired easily. He is not the best runner of the district, but is for sure the best runner at school and between his friends. Weaknesses: His main weakness is the mainly the fact that he never had any contact with lakes or any big direct sources of water such as rivers and oceans, so he actually never knew how to swim. If he has to swim inside the arena, he will probably find a way to do not get drowned in the process. Another weakness of him is the fact that he is not good in a close combat, and he would lose it easily if someone skilled puts up in a fight against him. Fear: He has fear of getting killed brutally and slowly. Token: His two special red gloves. Alliance: Parasto would ally with anyone really, specially if he finds someone trustworthy that would not backstab him during the night. Games History TBA Trivia Category:District 14 Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:ViniciusDeAssis1999's Tributes (Season I) Category:Reaped Category:Characters